The Same
by hiikarin
Summary: Kisah tentang dua orang yang memiliki sifat berbeda namun 'sama' 'Sama' dalam arti 'mirip' namun 'berbeda' -ngomongapasih- "Sama dengan Akashi-kun ya!" "Aka-" BRAK "Matamu, indah.." [AkashiSeijuurouxOC/Mikazuki Hikari]


**~ The Same ~**

 **Rate : T - K**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life, a bit Humor/?, Friendship**

 **Pairing :[Akashi Seijuurou,OC/Mikazuki Hikari]**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Satoshi**

 **FF dan OC ini milik hiikarin :v**

 **Warn : AkashixOC, a lot of OC's, OOC, TYPO, Heroine yang kelewat narsis(?) :v, bahasa heroinenya yang ngelantur, ada kemungkinan POV berubah, de el el**

 **Tanda ' berarti dia berbicara didalam hati**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **Hikari POV**

"Hey Kalian!" ucapku seraya keluar dari mini market dan menghentikan dua orang anak SD yang sedang memakan es krim.

"Hmm..? Doushitano, Onee-san? [1]" ujar seorang anak.

"Serahkan es krim itu!" sambil menunjuk es krim yang dipegang oleh kedua anak SD.

"Eeh? Nande? Onee-san beli ang aru saha.." Terlambat... anak itu sudah memakannya..

"Heh! Kau tau siapa aku?" ucapku dengan nada yang angkuh.

"Dare? [3]" sambil menjilat es krimnya si bocah menatapku :v.

"Aku adalah Mikazuki Hikari! Anak tunggal dari Mikazuki Satoshi dan Mikazuki Hanami! Pewaris tunggal Moon Corp! Ya! Akulah orangnya! Dengan otak sepintar ribuan orang pintar/?, dan wajah yang kuwarisi dari Mama, maka jadilah diriku yang sempurna ini! Hahahahaa!"

Krik

Krik

Kedua anak SD itu berbalik menjauhiku.

"Heeh, onee-san itu kenapa yah?"

"Mungkin dia terkena chunnibyou ! [4]"

"Hahahaha!"

Krik

"Hwaaa! Kenapa ini terjadiii?! Aku kan sudah menunggu satu bulan untuk es krim limited itu.. heh! Lupakan! Yang aku bilang barusan memang benar, tapi kenapa aku harus berakhir seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya anak orang kaya itu diantar kesekolah naik mobil? Kenapa aku disini sedang berjalan kaki?! Mama dan papa harusnya mengajakku menaiki mobilnya sekaliii saja untuk merayakan keberhasilanku atas ujian akselerasi, huuh.." umpatku dengan nada kesal..

'Ya! Bisa kalian lihat aku adalah pewaris Moon Corp. Ujian akselerasi? Aku sebenarnya baru saja menaiki kelas 2 SMP, tapi karena otakku yang cemerlang ini aku berhasil memasuki SMA dengan umur 14 tahun! Ya betul sekali! Dengan otak yang cemerlang dan wajah imut ala imouto-chan [5] ini, bukankah aku terlalu sempurna?' ujarku dalam hati sambil tersenyam-senyum gaje.

Karena saking asyiknya bertengkar dengan takdir hidupku akhirnya aku sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah baruku.

SMA Rakuzan

SMA Rakuzan, kalau kalian tanya mengapaaku bisa masuk ke SMA bagus ini, jawabannya adalah karena ini satu-satu nya SMA yang menerima umurku yang baru 14 tahun.

Aku melangkah menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Setelah itu aku dibimbing oleh seorang guru ikemen yang seharusnya adalah wali kelasku yang kebetulan mengajar jam pertama hari ini ke kelasku.

1- A

Kiritani-sensei-namanya- masuk kedalam kelas sementara aku berdiri dilluar kelas sambil menunggu dipanggil.

Hmm... SMA ya? Yang kata orang adalah masa terbaik dalam hidupmu, yang penuh dengan lika liku cinta ala ABG. Hahaha.. apa bisa aku merasakannya? Bukankah aku terlalu muda untuk soal cinta? Haah... sepertinya kehidupan masa SMA ku akan biasa saja.

"Mikazuki-san, silahkan masuk" ucapan sensei membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku berdoa dalam hatiku sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam kelas yang akan menjadi kelasku.

Setelah melangkahkan kakiku, sontak kelas menjadi riuh. 'Heh! Tentu saja kan! Aku gitu looh!' gumamku sambil tertawa kecil. Aku menulis namaku di papan tulis lalu berbalik.

"Mikazuki Hikari-desu. Aku berasal dari SMP Mayamori. Aku bisa masuk ke SMA ini karena berhasil dalam ujian akselerasi. Umurku 14 tahun tapi mohon perlakukan aku dengan biasa saja. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu [6]!" ucapku sambil memakai topeng andalanku –image anak imut inosen :v- lalu membungkuk.

"Yoroshiku, Mikazuki-san."

"Mikazuki? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar."

"Waah, Mikazuki-san itu pintar ya.."

"Mikazuki-san Kawaii.."

'Heeh, sudah kuduga, dalam sekejap aku pasti populer.. Hahahaha..' ujarku dalam hati.

"Mikazuki itu kan nama pemilik brand Moon yang terkenal itu!"

"Eh?! Benar?"

"Iya! Barang-barang mereka sangat mahal!"

"Waah, enaknya.."

'Mulai lagi deh, orang-orang itu mata duitan sekali ya? Ada uang apapun didapat. Barang, nyawa, bahkan hubungan antar , bahkan teman dan cinta bisa didapat dengan uang, seperti..'

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, melihat wajah-wajah teman sekelasku dengan senyum palsuku, namun tatapanku berhenti pada laki-laki itu. Berbeda dengan yang lain menatapku seakan akan gampang dimanfaatkan, lelaki itu hanya membaca bukunya saja. Aneh, bagaimana mungkin dia mengabaikanku?

"Heeh, warna matanya Mikazuki-san beda?"

"Yang kanan berwarna biru, sedangkan mata kirinya berwarna biru tua."

"Heterochromia parsial ya?"

"Sama seperti Akashi-kun!"

Deg! Mendadak perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Aku melihat ke sekitar kelas untuk mencari keberadaan hawa tersebut. Lalu pandanganku terkunci oleh seseorang berambut merah yang tadinya hanya mengabaikan keberadaanku namun sekarang menatapku dengan tajam dan mengintimidasi seakan-akan akan membunuh jika aku bergerak 1 cm saja.

Mataku ini berasal dari ibuku yang menderita heterochromia sempurna. Ini adalah kelainan genetik. Aku penasaran mengapa laki-laki yang disebut Akashi-kun ini berwarna merah-jingga. Padahal kan biasanya warnanya biru-hijau. Hah sudahlah, aku sebaiknya tidak mendekati orang ini. Auranya menakutkan hingga membuatku merinding bahkan gemetar. Hwaaa.. orang ini benar-benar menakutkan. Sebaiknya aku tidak mendekatinya agar tidak mendapat masalah.

"Sudah-sudah, Mikazuki-san kau boleh duduk di samping Momoi-san." Sensei membuatku bersyukur karena telah mengalihkan topik mata ini. Yang dibilang Momoi-san mengancungkan tangannya. Aku lalu berjalan lalu duduk ditempatku.

"Aku Watanabe Yuri, Yoroshiku, Mikazuki-san, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hikari? Panggil saja aku Uri." Pandangan perempuan ini sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain, mungkin aku bisa bereteman dengannya.

"Yoroshiku, Uri-chan. Kau boleh memanggilku Hikari kok."

"Yay, arigatou Hikarin"

'rin?'

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Lunch Break

"Hikarin, mau ke kantin?" kata Uri-chan mengajakku.

"Un! Ayo!" balasku lalu kami beruda berjalan ke kantin. Namun sebelum keluar aku melirik sebentar ke bangku Akashi-kun, namun dia tidak ada disana. Aku mengabaikannya lalu berjalan keluar kelas bersama Uri-chan.

Sambil menuju ke kantin, Uri-chan mengajakku keliling sekolah ini dan menjelaskannya. Namun, langkahku terhenti tatkala melihat sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar.

"Nee, Uri-chan."

"Nani?"

"Itu gym ya?" aku menunjuk ke bangunan tersebut.

"Un, memangnya kenapa?"

"Heeh?! Jadi disekolah ini ada klub basketnya ya?" ujarku dengan mata berbinar-binar di depan wajah Uri-chan.

"Iya, memangnya Hikarin suka basket ya?" kami berdua kembali berjalan.

"Iya! Aku suka! Aku dulu diajarin sama Onii-san[7]. Tapi dia pindah ke Amerika, tapi aku dengar sekarang dia ada di Tokyo."

"Heeh, Hikarin punya Onii-san? Lain kali kenalin sama aku ya." Kata Uri-chansambil cengiran.

"Yaa boleh saja. Onii-san itu keren loh.."

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke kantin.

.

.

.

"Makanan di sini enak ya, Uri-chan." Aku memasukkan satu takoyaki ke dalam mulutku.

"Tentu saja, ini kan Rakuzan, sekolah terbaik di Kyoto!"

"Hahaha! Bahkan di sini ada Siomay yang katanya dari Indonesia."

"Heh? Bagaimana ya rasanya.."

Kami melanjutkan obrolan sampai tatapan orang itu bertemu denganku.

Akashi Seijuurou-kun. Orang yang paling aku hindari. Menatapnya saja membuatku merinding. Hiii.. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lalu kembali memakan takoyaki. Kulihat Akashi-kun berjalan kemari. Oh tidak, tidak, jangan sampai dia kesini.. Kami-sama, tolong aku..

Syut~

Oh, syukurlah, dia Cuma lewat. Aku menghela nafas lega, namun suara yangkuhasilkan cukup keras hingga membuat langkahnya terhenti. Sontak aku terkejut. Dia menatapku dari ekor matanya dengan sinis, lalu kembali berjalan.

Matanya. Matanya itu. Indah.

"Hwaaa! Hikarin daijoubu?" Uri-chan menatapku dengan tampang khawatir.

"Un!daijoubu.."

Dari semua orang, dari seluruh laki-laki di dunia ini, kenapa harus diaaaaa?!

"Hikarin... wajahmu memerah loh.." Uri-chan memasang seringainya.

"Eh? Hountou?" kataku sambil memegang pipiku.

"Are? Hikarin, kau suka Akashi ya?" ternyata inilah sifat asli Uri-chan.

"Na-Naniyo, Uri-chan, itu tidak mungkin. Hahaha." Ujarku tertawa garing.

"Wajahmu tambah memerah lo.."

"Mou! Uri-chan!" tak sadar seluruh tatapan telah berpusat kepadaku. Aku yakin mukaku sekarang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"KA-KA-KAWAII!" ujar seluruh siswa di dalam kantin-minus Hikari.

"Mou! Uri-chan hidoiii!"

"Eh? Chotto-"

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Memangnya cinta pandangan pertama itu benar-benar ada? Huh! Hal itu tidak masuk akal bagiku. Apa mungkin orang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Bagiku itu sama saja mereka cuma melihat penampilan dari luarnya saja.

Aku tiba dikelasku. Tidak ada orang. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam kelas. Saat ini aku benar-benar butuh teman curhat, tapi akan kulakukan sendiri sajalah.

"Haah! Kehidupan SMA benar-benar rumit! Dan juga, ada apa dengan tatapan seluruh murid padaku? Seolah-olah aku patut dikasihani dengan keadaan mataku. Kenapa harus aku yang dilihat aneh seperti itu?! Kan ada Akashi-kun yang heterokom juga! Dan kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Dia menatapku seperti aku adalah budaknya! Dan kenapa dia begitu ditakuti oleh orang-orang? Bahkan aku pun takut! Hwaa! Onii-san kenapa kau tidak satu sekolaah saja denganku? Tapi aku akan mengalahkanmu Onii-san! Pasti! Tunggu saja aku, Hahahahaa!" –evil laugh mode: on-

"Tapi! Pertama-tama akan kubuat Akashi-kun tunduk padaku! Hahahaha! Tidak ada yang bisa menentang Putri Moon Corp! Beraninya dia menatapku seperti itu! Akan kubongkar semua rahasiamu Akashi-kun! Tunggu saja aku Aka-"

 **BRAK**

"Hwa!" aku terkejut. Bukan terkejut karena suara bantingan pintunya, namun kepada orang yang membanting pintu itu.

Akashi Seijuurou-kun

'Alamak! Astaga! O EM JI! Kami-sama bagaimana ini? Jangan bilang dia mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan tadi? Kami-sama doushiyou? Apalagi yang kubicarakan tadi kebanyakan tentang dirinya, bagaimana ini? Dia akan memakanku! Tidak, dia akan membuatku kerja rodi! Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Kami-sama, Mama, Papa, hwaaaaa' umpatku dengan suara kecil, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Akashi.

Krik

Dia memasuki kelas, berjalan menuju bangkunya, lalu duduk dan membaca bukunya. Haah... Syukurlah dia tidak mendengar perkataanku barusan. Aku tersenyum kikuk dihadapannya lalu dengan lengkah kecil berjalan ke bangku ku.

"Ini sekolah, bukan rumahmu, jadi Onii-chan tidak ada."

 **JLEB**

"Eh?"

"Dan mengalahkanku? Kau pikir dirimu siapa bisa menantangku?" dia mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arahku.

Dia maju. Aku mundur. Dia maju. Aku mundur. Sampai akhirnya punggungku berciuman dengan sudut tembok kelas.

"Aku ini absolut. Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar. Semua perintahku adalah mutlak!" dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

'Hwaa! Kami-sama! Ada apa dengannya? Apakah dia terobsesi dengan kemenangan? Dan juga wajahnya dekat sekali! Kya! Mungkin mukaku sudah semerah rambutnya sekarang. Lihat wajah tampan ikemen itu! Tapi sayangnya matanya tidak berkata demikian. Tapi ada apa denganmu Hikari? Bisa-bisanya dia membuatmu tidak berdaya seperti ini! Kau harus membalasnya, Hikari!'

"A-Ano-" aku memberanikan diri berbicara kepadanya.

"Dan kau pasti tau, apa yang akan kau dapatkan karena telah merendahkanku seperti itu." Nada bicaranya menajam. 'Hwa!sudah kuduga! Dia menyeramkan! Aku tidak bisa melawannya!'

"Temui aku di ruang Osis setelah pulang sekolah, hari ini. Jangan terlambat." Akashi-kun akhirnya menjauhkan wajahnya.

"E-Eh? Kenapa? Apa.. Apa aku melakukan pelanggaran?" aku bertanya dengan ragu. Namun, bukannya dijawab dia malah pergi ketempat duduknya meninggalkanku dengan wajah bengong yang tiada tara/?.

Akashi-kun duduk bersamaan dengan datangnya Uri-chan dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Dia mungkin melihat Akashi-kun berbicara padaku tadi.

"Hikariiiin! Apa yang dilakukan Akashi padamu?" Uri-chan menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Eh? Tidak ada kok." Aku memasang senyumku.

"Beneran nih? Tadi katanya kamu dikelas berdua aja sama Akashi. Tunggu, berdua? Hikariin?" Uri-chan mulai menatapku dengan tatapannya yang 'itu'. Iya, tatapan 'Love Detective'.

"Apa-apaan Uri-chan? Kau bisa saja.. Hahaha.." aku tertawa hambar. Namun semburat merah dipipiku tidak dapat tertahankan.

"Hee, kalau kau sudah siap ceritakan padaku ya? Aku akan mendengarkanmu, Oke?" Uri-chan tersenyum. Senyumnya tampak tulus.

"Un! Arigatou, Uri-chan." Aku akhirnya mendapat teman yang bisa kupercaya.

Aku harap, aku akan tetap mempunyai teman seperti ini.

"Oh iya, Uri-chan, Akashi-kun menyuruhku untuk datang keruang Osis, memangnya untuk apa? Dan kenapa dia bisa menyuruhku ke ruang osis?" aku bertanya sambil meminum kotak susu strawberry yang sempat kubeli tadi.

"Eh? Kau tidak tau ya? Akashi-kun kan ketua Osis.." jawab Uri-chan sambil duduk di mejanya.

"Oh... EH!? KETUA OSIIIIIIIIIIIS!?"

.

.

.

TBC

 **Hwaa! Apa-apaan endingnya gaje gini?**

 **Yah, perkenalkan! Hiikarin-desu.. yah, ini fanfic pertama jadi maklum aja yeth!**

 **Dan juga, hiikarin author beda dengan hikari ya..**

 **Tapi, terima kasih telah membaca! Fav, Follow, Review? Arigatou Gozaimasu!saya tunggu ya!**

 **Oh iya, saya akan usahain update 1-2 minggu sekali jadi tetap ikutin FF The Same!**

 **Mata-ne!**

 **Preview Chp 2**

"Bermain basket mungkin akan menyegarkan pemikiranku."

"Kenapa kau terlambat?"

"A-Anoo.."

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik."

"EH!?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

 **TBC**


End file.
